


What should I do now because of you?

by better_times_are_coming



Series: seungcheol has three adorable kids + one cute neighbor [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Single Parent Choi Seungcheol, a serious conversation about santa's existence, hip hop unit are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Seungcheol and his kids have an unexpected guest for Christmas.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: seungcheol has three adorable kids + one cute neighbor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068707
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	What should I do now because of you?

Seungcheol loved Christmas. 

He really did.

There were a number of things he’d like to do on Christmas, but he knew he’d have to wait a few years to do a few of those with the kids.

He had wanted to take the kids ice skating, but he needed at least one more adult to do so, since he wasn’t sure he could keep an eye on three kids at the same time. 

He also wanted to take them on vacation, maybe someplace quieter than Seoul, but he didn’t have enough money for that at the moment. 

And he had also planned to take them on a walk so they could go to a festival or maybe to see the christmas decorations. 

(Hansol loved shiny things). 

But when he had tried to do that last year... Wonwoo had gotten too cold, and Hansol too tired and Mingyu had run off, and it had been so _crowded_ , that Seungcheol almost had a heart attack. 

So none of those things this year.

Just a quiet, calm holiday back at home. 

***

The kids had been a little sad that Soonyoung and Jihoon hadn’t managed to spend Christmas with them this year (for the first time ever), but Seungcheol understood, he also had work. 

(And well, maybe Jihoon and Soonyoung's jobs were more demanding, considering the industry they were in). 

It wasn’t as easy to get a day off these days. 

However, somehow he ended with an unexpected guest. 

Two weeks ago, he was in the elevator after a particularly tiring day at work and he had run into Jeonghan. 

They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, and Jeonghan had quickly explained that somehow he had ended up helping with his students’ end of the year play, and he had been working after hours. 

Their quick catch-up turned into a full conversation when Jeonghan shyly explained that _no_ , he didn’t have any plans for Christmas, since he hadn’t had the time to make arrangements to fly to Ulsan and take some time off. 

And then, of course since Seungcheol had no sense of self preservation whatsoever (and mostly because Jeonghan had been nothing but a sweetheart to his kids), he had blurted out: 

_hey, do you want to spend christmas with us?_

That had been how he found himself in this situation. 

Christmas eve, craft day with the kids, waiting for Jeonghan to arrive from work. 

…

Yes, the domesticity of it all didn’t escape to Seungcheol. 

But what could he do now? The kids were excited and to be honest with himself, he was too. 

He liked to have adult conversations once in a while and if those happened with Jeonghan of all people, then even better. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu had started with Christmas cards, as Hansol had chosen Christmas decorations instead. 

And Seungcheol, for once, was staring from afar. 

They were so big, Wonwoo could use scissors and Mingyu even taught Hansol how to fold the paper to make the tree design on the paper. 

It went that way for a while, and Seungcheol almost let sleep win him over, just the sound of the playlist of Christmas carols, his kids chattering. 

“Appa,” Wonwoo’s voice came from somewhere beside him, and Seungcheol hummed, snapping back to it.

The first thing he noticed was Hansol putting small amounts of glue on his little paper tree, as Mingyu dropped the whole glitter jar on the card he was diligently making for Jihoon, mumbling a whiny _oops_. 

Seungcheol rubbed his eyes as he said _careful with the glitter, honey_. 

(He should have bought the glitter _glue_ , not the powder, it was his own fault). 

Then he turned his full attention to his eldest, opening his arms in invitation. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Wonwoo stumbled and dropped on his lap. 

Seungcheol wanted to tell him that he was getting taller and a little heavier for that, but he didn’t want Wonwoo to think that he didn’t fit in his arms, so even though as always Wonwoo didn’t realize he was jabbing his elbow just in Seungcheol’s stomach, he held him anyways, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Appa,” Wonwoo rested his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder, looking elsewhere. “I don’t think Santa exists.” 

The whisper came right into Seungcheol’s ear, and he almost missed it, quickly realizing that the low tone meant that Wonwoo didn’t want his brothers to hear. 

This was the moment Seungcheol feared the most.

His baby was growing up. 

“Well, Santa gives presents to all the kids in the world right?” 

Okay. 

Careful now. 

“Yes…” 

“That’s a lot of kids.” Wonwoo said, with a nod. 

Seungcheol rubbed his back, humming in encouragement so he’d continue. 

He was trying to think if he’d be allowed to think this through, if maybe Wonwoo would give him a moment to lock himself in the bathroom with his phone, googling: _how to make my six year old believe in santa again_. And he’d retype it: _HELP, my six year old is too smart, how do i make him believe in santa????_

“He’d take time to deliver a gift, because not every house has a chimney, our hasn’t.” He explained. “And some kids have brothers and sisters, appa, so that’s even more gifts. And it’d take lots and lots of time, and how would he do it all in one night?” 

Seungcheol was too sleepy to answer that. 

“Well…” 

“What’s the next big number, appa?” Wonwoo continued, with a little pensive frown in his childish features. “Hundreds of kids… more than that? Another zero?” 

It should be millions of kids in the world, but he _was_ making a case for himself and Santa. 

“Thousands, sweetheart.” 

Wonwoo hummed in thought. 

“Can-can Santa really give thousands of kids their presents? And read their letters?” Wonwoo asked. 

Shit.

Santa couldn’t. 

“Well, baby,” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “Santa has a lot of helpers and-” 

Wonwoo already looked unconvinced. 

“... and it’s a bit like magic?” Seungcheol continued. “I’m not even sure how it works myself, but it does.” 

“Appa, uncle Soonyoung says magic always has a trick,” Wonwoo whispered. “What’s the trick?” 

Shit.

Seungcheol didn’t know. 

So instead of trying to fool Wonwoo, he decided he should praise his logic instead. 

“You’re so smart,” Seungcheol kissed the tip of his nose, but Wonwoo only pouted, pressing his hands against Seungcheol’s cheeks and pulling back, red in the face. 

Ah, he was getting too big for things like these too, Seungcheol was about to cry. 

“Okay, how about this,” Seungcheol cleared his throat, looking at his son in the eye. Last chance, if he fucked it up now... “If… if you do get what you wanted tomorrow, will you believe that Santa exists?” 

Wonwoo parted his lips, lips forming an o. 

“Appa, I didn’t show my letter to anyone,” Wonwoo assured him. “I even slept with it and then we delivered it and it was sealed!” 

Seungcheol knew. 

And it was. 

“Exactly,” Seungcheol said, fixing Wonwoo’s fringe away from his eyes. And his glasses too. “So only Santa got your letter, only Santa must know, right?” 

“It’s illegal to open other people’s mail,” He said seriously and Seungcheol had to resist the urge to chuckle. 

This kid. 

He adored him with all of his soul. 

“It is,” Seungcheol nodded once more, wanting to gush again about how smart his baby was, the smartest of them all. “So only Santa saw. If you get the gift you wanted tomorrow, then Santa is real.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo agreed, eyes sparkling and Seungcheol _loved_ that childish wonder in them. 

He’d do anything to keep it there a little more. 

***

Jeonghan arrived almost past the kids’ bedtime, (he was apologetic, he wasn’t supposed to get caught up in dinner with his colleagues). 

Truth was, as long as Jeonghan arrived, Seungcheol didn’t really mind.

He wouldn’t know what he’d do if his kids stayed waiting only for Jeonghan _not_ to arrive.

 _That_ would be an issue. 

So as soon as Seungcheol opened the door, the kids were rushing to say hello. 

Jeonghan hadn’t even managed to take off his jacket, or even his shoes, and the kids were all over him, Hansol approaching and telling him about the new Pokemon movie, and Mingyu tugging on his shirt so he’d pick him up, and even Wonwoo with his tiny _jeonghan-hyung, aren’t you cold?_

They had come a long way, huh? 

“Boys, give hyung some space, okay?” Seungcheol asked gently, but Jeonghan brushed it off with a soft _it’s okay_. 

That didn’t make Seugncheol’s heart race _at all_. 

Although Seungcheol was absolutely sure that Jeonghan must be starving -since it was almost ten pm and he hadn’t eaten dinner- he still let himself be guided inside by one eager Mingyu, and sat in front of their coffee table, where all the kids had displayed their Christmas cards and decorations. 

“Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ , pick your favorite one,” Mingyu started, giving him a toothy grin. “Is it mine?” 

Seungcheol was about to give one glance to Jeonghan, just in case he didn’t know that he couldn’t pick. 

But Jeonghan was one step ahead of him. 

“I don’t think I can choose, buddy, but I see you put a lot of effort in yours, I like the blue glitter,” Jeonghan said, with a smile and Mingyu blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. “You guys did an awesome job. They’re all so pretty and colorful.” 

Mingyu wasn’t the only one to get all shy and bashful then, even Wonwoo looked proud. 

_Cute_. 

Seungcheol took a moment to assess the situation, he could see Jeonghan’s hair looked a little disheveled, he was still in his work clothes, cheeks pink because of the cold, and he must have been exhausted. 

(If the bags under his eyes were anything to go by). 

But he was still so attentive, letting Mingyu hold his hand -even when it was sticky with glitter-, Hansol leaning sleepily on his shoulder and listening to Wonwoo explain the whole process of making the cards. 

It made Seungcheol feel all warm inside. 

It was the thought of someone that loved his kids as much as he loved them.

He was sure that the only two people that did were Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

The fact that Jeonghan somehow did… so soon and when they weren’t even in a romantic relationship.

It was so touching.

So he basked on the moment a little more. 

A silly smile playing on his lips as he observed. 

Then Hansol had started to yawn, and Seungcheol sneaked a glance at his watch, it was past ten pm, kids had to go to bed. 

As soon as he was up from his seat, Wonwoo was already bringing all the pillows and blankets towards the living room, and Jeonghan turned to look at Seungcheol, giving him a curious glance. 

“We have a slumber party,” Seungcheol explained, just in time for Jeonghan to make a small _oh_ in acknowledgement, when he caught up with the kids with different Christmas themed pajamas. 

(Hansol had a Godzilla one with a santa hat, Mingyu had Rudolph, and Wonwoo had a blue one, with a lot of snowflakes).

“This year they picked them up themselves,” He added, other years they had matched, but Seungcheol had to admit he liked this way too. 

“Did you bring your pajamas, hyung?” Mingyu asked, seriously. 

Jeonghan stuttered a little as muttered _what_. 

“Yeah, Jeonghan-hyung,” Seungcheol asked with a teasing smile, resting his chin on his palm as he stared from the kitchen counter. “Did you bring your pajamas?”

Truth was, Seungcheol hadn’t told Jeonghan about the slumber party, but it hadn’t been on purpose. 

He just felt a little silly explaining to his twenty six year old neighbor that they always had slumber parties on Christmas eve… 

“Appa, if hyung doesn’t have any, you have to lend him one,” Mingyu tugged on Seungcheol’s sleeve, as if this was the most important matter in the world right now. Adorable. “We can’t have a slumber party if hyung isn’t wearing pajamas!”

Hansol turned from where he was coloring and nodded seriously.

“That’s right, that can’t be it.” 

“Okay, we’ll get Jeonghan-hyung some pajamas, huh?” Seungcheol picked up Mingyu and placed a kiss on the top of his head, and then he set him down on the middle of the makeshift bed. “In the meantime, let’s all settle down and get comfy, okay?” 

And the kids easily agreed to that, all three of them finding their favorite spots in the living room. 

They _loved_ finding any reason whatsoever to sleep in there, and even more now with the Christmas tree all lit up in the corner. 

Against his better judgement then, Seungcheol guided Jeonghan to his bedroom and cleared his throat. 

“Um, sorry,” if Seungcheol had been brave enough to be teasing Jeonghan before, now with him inside his room he was suddenly shy, self conscious of it all. “You don’t have to… like wear it if it’s silly or anything, it’s a tradition with the kids, and I should probably wear mine too, but if you don’t want to, I understand and they’ll-” 

“It’s okay.” Jeonghan assured him, with a small smile. And he looked so kind like that, Seungcheol was touched. “I’d like to. And well, I do have to ask you for one, because I don’t keep… Christmas themed pajamas back at home.” 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but burst into embarrassed laughter, covering his face. 

Now that Jeonghan said it… it sounded even sillier. 

But anything for his kids and their happiness, really, especially on Christmas.

“Okay,” Seungcheol agreed, still covering his face. “So let’s pretend I don’t look ridiculous in a pine cone themed pajama or whatever, yeah?” 

“ _Pine cone_?” Jeonghan asked, definitely amused with this turn of events. 

“I don't know why that’s a thing,” Seungcheol pouted, only a little defensive, just because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, especially not in front of Jeonghan. “Hansollie chose it.” 

“Okay, that’s one of the cutest things ever, your four year old son choosing pajamas for you,” Jeonghan nodded to himself, as if he was really keeping track of all the cute things this afternoon. “So… what do I get?” 

Seungcheol took advantage of the situation and turned towards his closet, busying himself with searching for some clothes for Jeonghan. 

His cheeks were still burning. 

“Do I get the Grinch one?” Jeonghan teased and Seungcheol was still pouting as he replied. 

“You’re too cute to be the Grinch.” 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and if he didn’t want to meet Jeonghan’s eyes before, definitely not _now_. 

Jeonghan let out a small embarrassed laugh, that luckily managed to ease Seungcheol’s worries a little.

Okay, it didn’t seem like he had crossed a line with that. 

“Am I?” Jeonghan teased. 

Since Seungcheol was a lot of things, but smooth wasn’t one of them right now, he turned, practically shoved his pajamas from last year into Jeonghan’s awaiting hands and mumbled out a _yes_. 

And if Jeonghan kept laughing as he made his way to the bathroom to change, then Seungcheol tried to pretend to be much cooler than he was and quickly changed into his own pajamas. 

(He didn’t want to be in the middle of changing just for Jeonghan to suddenly leave the bathroom, how awkward would that be). 

Luckily, he didn’t feel as silly as he finished up changing, and he tried to take one deep breath. 

At some point, the kids would fall asleep.

And he’d be all alone with Jeonghan again. 

Sure, they’d have dinner, and then Jeonghan would help him set up the presents, nothing else, but Seungcheol still felt nervous. 

However, he didn’t have much time to dwell on that, because Mingyu barged in into his bedroom. 

“Appa, appa, _appa,_ “ He pulled at Seungcheol’s shirt, guiding him back to the living room. “Can we get a story before bed?” 

“Yeah, appa, a story.” Hansol appeared just behind his brother, and he gave Seungcheol the puppy eyes also. 

These kids… 

It was so late, Seungcheol was even sleepy himself.

Before he could reply, they heard the sound of the door opening, and not a second later, Jeonghan was leaving the bathroom, wearing Seungcheol’s old pajamas, the ones with snowmen designs.

They looked huge in his thin frame, and Jeonghan’s cheeks looked a little pink if you asked Seungcheol, but he looked so handsome still. 

Seungcheol was in awe.

How could _anyone_ look that good on pajamas of all things?

“Ohh, cute,” Hansol said, but he was sporting his usual deadpan expression (he _was_ exhausted), so Seungcheol picked him up as he laughed, planning to carry him back to the living room. 

“Jeonghan-hyung!” Since Seungcheol hadn’t replied to the request, _of course_ Mingyu had to look for his next target. “Can we have a story before bed, _please_?” 

Jeonghan took Mingyu’s hand as they all headed back to the living room and he hummed. 

“What did appa say?” 

“Appa wants to sleep,” Mingyu said, with a pout. 

“It’s so late, baby,” Seungcheol sighed, as he sat down on the floor with Hansol and pulled the four year old on his lap, giving him a cuddle. “Aren’t you sleepy?” 

Mingyu let out a petulant _no_ , although Seungcheol knew he was. 

“How about you, darling?” Hansol shook his head also, but he shifted on Seungcheol’s arms, just so he was resting his chin on his dad’s shoulder, reaching out to play with Seungcheol’s hair a little. 

That also meant that Hansol was indeed sleepy. 

But Seungcheol figured there wasn’t any harm on the kids falling asleep like five minutes after the story began. 

“Love, come here,” Seungcheol called Wonwoo so he’d feel included also and made room for him at his side. “You want a story also?” 

Wonwoo gave him a small nod and Seungcheol fixed his hair, trying to gather the energy to comply with his kids’ request. 

It was Christmas, he wasn’t going to deny his children of a story of all things. 

“Okay, a story.” Seungcheol decided, and Mingyu let out an enthusiastic _yay_ , pulling Jeonghan down onto the floor also, tugging at his sleeve with pure childish excitement. 

“Appa makes the voices.” Mingyu explained to Jeonghan, cheerfully, and Seungcheol’s cheeks warmed up. 

He did, because the kids loved it, but doing it in front of Jeonghan… an adult, it was _way_ too embarrassing. 

“Oh,” Jeonghan’s smile turned from fond to teasing in a second. “Appa makes the voices.” 

“Yeah, he’s really good at it,” Hansol assured him. 

“I definitely want to listen to _that_.” Jeonghan added slyly and Seungcheol immediately shook his head. 

Damn. 

He knew his kids didn’t mean to, but he had already embarrassed himself enough today, he didn’t want Jeonghan to see _this_ side of him also.

He wanted to keep some of his dignity.

“B-but kids,” Seungcheol started, as he rubbed Hansol’s back up and down. “Don’t you want to listen to Jeonghan-hyung? I bet he’s a great storyteller.”

All three kids turned to Jeonghan now, eyes filled with curiosity. 

“I’d like to hear Jeonghan-hyung, yes,” Wonwoo agreed quietly. 

Ah, his baby. 

Seungcheol knew he could trust him. 

“Oh, _oh_ , me too!” Mingyu clapped his hands and looked up at Jeonghan expectantly. 

And Seungcheol only felt a little bad after turning this situation to his favor. 

“Okay then,” Jeonghan was still sporting that nice blush on his cheeks, and Seungcheol wasn’t even sure if it had to do with the pajamas, or the story, or this whole situation, but it was nice, it felt really nice to share this moment with him. “I’ll do it.” 

“Really?” Hansol asked, and Jeonghan laughed, the sound pretty and clear, even though Seungcheol was sure he was shy with this also.

The fact that he’d do it just because the kids asked… 

“Yeah, how about you guys pick one story, hm?” 

Wonwoo and Mingyu scrambled to get to their bookshelf and both of them decided on one particular book after a small disagreement. 

And Jeonghan sat back down with the book, Mingyu comfortably sitting next to him so he could look at the text and pictures, and Wonwoo and Hansol next to Seungcheol. 

“Okay, once upon a time...” 

And Seungcheol was right.

Not even five minutes had passed and all three of the kids were fast asleep. 

As they could, they tucked them in and then turned off the lights in the living room, only the christmas tree lighting up the space where the kids slept. 

Both of them sat in front of the kitchen counter, watching the peaceful scene for a moment. 

They were exhausted also, and later on, Seungcheol had to ask Jeonghan if he could help him set up the presents, but now… 

“So…” 

Jeonghan gave him a sweet smile, and Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

It had been a chaotic night (and Christmas wasn’t even over yet), but the way Jeonghan looked… it was like he felt accomplished also, and it made Seungcheol so happy.

He was delighted to know that Jeonghan worried and he cared enough to make this night special for the kids. 

He couldn’t be more thankful. 

“Dinner?” Seungcheol asked shyly, not having forgotten that Jeonghan had gone through all this effort on an empty stomach. 

There was a small moment of silence, and then Jeonghan smiled some more. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

***

This time, Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn’t wake all wrapped around each other. 

(A loss if you asked both of them, but they weren’t ready to say that out loud). 

Seungcheol had insisted on Jeonghan taking the couch, since it was way more comfortable than sleeping with the kids on the floor, and Jeonghan had eventually agreed. 

One of them could have taken the bed, but if the kids woke up and they were in any other place that wasn’t the living room, it _wouldn’t_ be a slumber party anymore!

(In Hansol’s words). 

And well, Seungcheol wasn’t even the first one to wake up, it was Mingyu. 

Luckily Seungcheol and Jeonghan had stayed up until almost three am, to make their way through the children sleeping on the floor and place the gifts neatly around the tree, without waking up anyone.

It had been hard, but Seungcheol knew it’d be worth it. 

When Mingyu finally sat up and looked around, assessing the scene, his brothers still fast asleep, and both Seungcheol and Jeonghan also, his eyes traveled right to the tree, letting out a squeak. 

And that was enough to wake them all up. 

“The gifts! Santa came,” Mingyu pointed, tripping over his own feet when he tried to make it closer to the tree, luckily there were enough pillows around so Mingyu didn’t care about the fall and scrambled to get up once again, picking one of the presents. “Appa, appa, _appa_ , it’s Christmas!!” 

Seungcheol was already sitting up, and he gave him a dopey smile. 

“I know, love,” He hid a yawn behind his sleeve. “Merry Christmas.” 

Wonwoo had been sleepily cuddling just next to him, but he seemed wide awake now, so Seungcheol gently nudged him towards the presents, just in time for Hansol to follow also, each one of them picking one of the presents. 

“Can we open them, please?” Wonwoo asked, and Seungcheol gave him the go ahead with a nod, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It was like seven am, on a sunday. 

Seungcheol admitted he’d have liked to sleep a little more… 

At his side, Jeonghan seemed to be thinking the same, leaning back against the couch, hugging a pillow as he tried to blink away his sleep. 

He looked so young like that, wearing Seungcheol’s old pajamas instead of his usual work clothes. 

It made him look like a college student more than a highschool teacher… 

The kids started to open his presents, and Seungcheol just started observing them, he was a little anxious about the whole Santa situation with Wonwoo… 

But as soon as Wonwoo opened his first gift (Seungcheol had gotten them two to each kid, and well Soonyoung and Jihoon had also brought them two more), Wonwoo just stared at it with a focused expression. 

A sense of dread settled on Seungcheol’s stomach, but Wonwoo then hugged the gift to his chest (it was a set of books, yup, Roald Dahl), and smiled. 

His most genuine smile, the one where he scrunched up his nose. 

Wonwoo was up and in Seungcheol’s arms in a second, and Seungcheol hugged him back, suddenly emotional even though Wonwoo hadn’t even said a thing. 

“Appa, Santa _does_ exist,” Wonwoo gushed, and Seungcheol sighed in relief, a few tears rolling down his cheeks even when he tried not to.

It felt too vulnerable, to get emotional for something like this… but he couldn’t help it. 

His heart had been broken the moment Wonwoo had doubted Santa's existence, and Seungcheol knew it was a normal thing for kids to grow up, but... but could he keep them little? Just a bit more?

“Yeah,” he agreed, patting Wonwoo’s back, just basking in the knowledge that he had done _right_ , he was so proud of himself, so happy for Wonwoo. “That’s right, darling.” 

He enjoyed the hug a little more and then pulled back, cleaning his eyes before Wonwoo could catch the wetness under them, and smiled at his son.

“Go open the rest, okay?” 

And Wonwoo didn’t need to be told twice. 

“So… I heard the story about Santa,” Jeonghan said, after a few minutes of silence. And Seungcheol had to admit he was pleasantly surprised, Wonwoo had been slowly but surely coming out of his shell with Jeonghan. And it was so reassuring to know that they were getting along. “Did you peak?” 

Seungcheol snorted. 

“What do you mean, Jeonghan-ah?” Seungcheol said pleasantly, leaning his chin on his palm, watching his kid enjoy their presents. If it wasn’t the most beautiful sight in the world… “Santa _does_ exist.” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, looking at him all fond. 

(Seungcheol didn’t know that however, his eyes still glued to his kids). 

“You must have seen it.” 

“Mm?” 

“Wonwoo’s letter.” 

“Oh,” Seungcheol decided to take him seriously, and turned, a small smile still playing on his lips. He was _so_ happy. “Wonwoo meant it, he wrote it, he put it in the envelope and sealed it, he slept with it even. And I don’t mean under his pillow, like literally holding it to his chest. I couldn’t have peeked even if I wanted to…” 

“Wait,” Jeonghan started, with a frown. 

“And then I took them all to the mail and sent them.” Seungcheol nodded to himself. 

“But, but you couldn’t have known,” Jeonghan said. “Did he tell anyone, did you guess-”

“Oh, no, I didn’t guess.” Seungcheol shrugged a bit. “I just… know him really _really_ well. I _knew_.” 

Jeonghan went quiet then. 

He could have made a mistake. 

Seungcheol could have been _wrong_ , he risked it all. 

But in the end he was right, he got Wonwoo what he wanted, he made him believe in Santa. 

Damn.

He was amazing. 

“You-you could have…” _been wrong_. “What if you hadn’t known?” 

Seungcheol turned to look at Jeonghan, smiling the way he did all the time, the way it made his heart swoon. 

“They’re my kids, how couldn’t have I known?” 

Oh. 

Jeonghan was at loss for words once again. 

“You’re amazing,” Jeonghan blurted out, as if he couldn’t help himself. 

And Seungcheol’s cheeks burned then. 

“I-I mean… an amazing pa-parent,” Jeonghan corrected himself, averting his eyes. “That was really sweet... of you.” 

It was Seungcheol’s moment to turn and smile at Jeonghan. 

“Thank _you_ for joining us,” He said, hoping to convey his feelings as genuinely as he could. “The kids were upset when Soonyoung and Jihoon told them they couldn’t make it this year, but… they seem so happy now. I think they really enjoyed themselves and… well… me too.” 

They had stayed up until almost three am to talk, and it had been _so_ nice, to share these moments with another person.

Seungcheol loved his kids, but sometimes he missed having someone else to talk to. 

Someone who’d be there for him also. 

Before Jeonghan could say anything else, the kids barged in, throwing themselves into Seungcheol’s arms and Seungcheol could barely catch them all, a chorus of _thank you appa_ and attempts to press kisses all over Seungcheol’s face. 

They had finished with the presents and they looked like they were in a sugar rush, by how happy they were. 

And Jeonghan just silently snapped a picture, Seungcheol had his eyes closed, and he was smiling so wide, and Wonwoo still hadn’t let go of the first gift he had opened as he hugged Seungcheol, Mingyu was just pressing a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead and Hansol was hugging his other arm, lips parted as the pic took him by surprise. 

They were _so_ cute. 

Seungcheol’s phone interrupted the scene, and as soon as Seungcheol confirmed it was Jihoon and Soonyoung video calling, the kids erupted into chaos once again. 

“Wish Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Soonyoung a merry Christmas, okay?” Seungcheol handed the phone to Wonwoo (only one who wouldn’t drop it), and they all rushed to the bedroom, leaving them alone for a second. 

It took Jeonghan by surprise then, how Seungcheol smiled, all cute and showing _the dimples_ , and he smoothly deposited a neatly wrapped present on Jeonghan’s lap. 

(He pulled it out from somewhere behind the couch, so Jeonghan had no idea how he had planned this).

Jeonghan was too shocked to reply, to even say _thank you_ , and Seungcheol easily got up, but not before placing a _kiss_ (!!) on Jeonghan’s warm cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, Jeonghan.” 

And Jeonghan _had_ to look down, the tip of his ears burning as he replied with a small _merry christmas, seungcheol_. 

And well… considering the kids were happy with their gifts, Seungcheol was happy that they were happy, and Jeonghan was currently feeling like this was the best Christmas he had ever had...

It was a Merry Christmas in deed. 


End file.
